youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Ivo
| species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = Red, streaks of gray | eye color = Green | relatives = | affiliation = The Light | first = 105 | voice = Peter MacNicol }} :This article is about the human Professor Ivo. For his android replica, see Professor Ivo (android). Professor Anthony Ivo is a criminal scientist and the creator of the android Amazo. Physical appearance Ivo is shorter than the average man, giving off a nonthreatening appearance despite the actual threat he poses—something that Superboy was actually surprised with. He has a rather formal appearance, inclusive of a white dress shirt beneath a green, sleeveless sweater and a red bow tie. His dress shirt is tucked in his pants, and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbow. His sleeveless, green sweater has a pocket, holding two pens. He wears black pants that reach to his ankles, revealing his white socks. He has visible wrinkles on his forehead, beneath his eyes, and marionette lines. He has high cheekbones. His hair is auburn, with a streak of gray hair on the sides, another indicator of his age. History Early life Ivo and T.O. Morrow were once business rivals. Ivo was once thought to be long dead after clashing with the Justice League. 2010 The belief that he was dead was later proven false when he unleashed his android Amazo, to battle them and copy their powers. After the League succeeded in dismantling the android, he sent his group of MONQIs to retrieve its parts, which were being escorted to two different STAR Labs facilities by the Team. The MONQIs stole the parts and delivered them to Ivo on a train to Gotham City, where Ivo quickly reassembled Amazo. on Superboy.]] Superboy tracked the MONQIs and intercepted the train car. Here Ivo mocked him for being a carbon copy of Superman, inciting the impulsive youth to attack him. Superboy destroyed the MONQIs,annoying Ivo, but was beaten down by Amazo, who soon moved the fight to Gotham Academy. Ivo himself later appeared in the gym of Gotham Academy, sitting in the bleachers and watching as Amazo fought Superboy and the other teen heroes. It wasn't until Superboy got a hold of himself that he attacked Ivo and scared him off, leaving Amazo to be destroyed in the end by a well timed punch to the head when it comes out of intangibility. In the end, Ivo got away, but this only made the Team sure that he would make a comeback in the near future. Black Canary promised that catching Ivo would be a priority for the Justice League, since he invented Amazo, he is arguably more dangerous than the android. Between August 3 and September 16, and imprisoned him in Belle Reve Penitentiary. He worked in the prison, delivering new uniforms to inmates. Ivo was interrogated by the Team due to Kid Flash's idea that Ivo would know how to find T.O. Morrow. Despite Ivo being immune to Miss Martian's telepathy, he was forced by one of Zatanna's spells to reveal Morrow's location. After the Team left, Warden Strange ordered the reluctant Ivo to alert Morrow via telephone. However, unbeknownst to both Strange and Ivo, Red Volcano was the one to answer the phone, having killed the Morrow android. Sportsmaster broke into Belle Reve to break out Professor Ivo. Ivo left behind an android duplicate of himself to cover for him, with Hugo Strange's approval. Ivo was brought to a warehouse in the docks of New Orleans to begin work on the echinoderm. Klarion got angry because he specifically requested T.O. Morrow, not Ivo. This made Ivo angry, but after he assured Klarion that Morrow was in a coma and he was better, the plan could proceed. He only needed his equipment, which was set to arrive. Sportsmaster delivered the equipment, a suitcase with a MONQI and a case of nanotech fog. It was released on the echinoderm, and Klarion and Brain also unleashed their skills on it. Artemis discovered them, and while Ivo wanted to use their new and improved weapon on her, Klarion instead facilitated their escape. Ivo was returned to Belle Reve, and all pretended as if he had never left. Powers and abilities Genius-level intellect: Ivo is a genius in the field of cybernetics and robotics. His genius is a high threat to the Justice League. His known creations are his robotic MONQIs, the superpowered Amazo, and a robotic duplicate of himself. Appearances Background information * Professor Ivo has always been depicted as a mad scientist who is obsessed with immortality. He took a potion that extended his life, but his skin became scaled and disfigured as a result. He is best known as the creator of the android Amazo. * This is Ivo's second animated appearance; he appeared as a corpse (and named "Arthur Ivo") in Justice League. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Belle Reve Penitentiary Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Scientists